


Inevitable

by musiclvr1112



Series: Friends to Lovers AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Inevitable, Kissing, Making Out, anberlin - Freeform, based off of a song, hey look I continued it, last first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: A drabble in continuation of "Chill" taking place years later when they've been together for a while and Chloe doesn't know if she can say "I love you." Based off of the song "Inevitable" by Anberlin, which is beautiful and you should all go listen to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFqYufwnSI8





	

Chloé Bourgeois rarely hid what she was really thinking. If someone was being an asshole, she didn’t hesitate to call them an asshole. Her father had always been the type of businessman to smile and be pleasant and agreeable, but her? She had forged her own path in taking over the family business that didn’t include donning a diplomatic smile and accepting people’s shit. Her path was much more direct, much more honest, and—to her advantage—much more intimidating. Her father’s way was tried and true of course, but her way worked quite well thank you very much and frankly, it was preferable for her. Biting your tongue and allowing others to have their way at the cost of yours just simply didn’t appeal to her, not when she could speak her mind instead.

But while she had no problem speaking her mind in business meetings, the red-headed artist was another story.

Dating Nathanaël Kurtzberg had brought a lot to Chloé’s life that she had been missing. The man had taught her how to find joy in the little things. He had taught her how to slow down every once in a while and relax. He had even taught her valuable skills in understanding others that had helped her in her business endeavors.

And now, two years later, Chloé didn’t have a doubt in her mind that he had taught her how to love.

Chloé wasn’t Nathanaël’s first partner—far from it in fact. He had no shame in admitting that he had… _danced_ with a variety of people in the past. Some he had settled with for a while, but none as long as her. Which is why she ought to have no doubt that he felt the same.

But here she was, two years into an amazing relationship, staring at the ceiling, wondering if her boyfriend loved her.

 _Of course he does_ , she thought. _His other relationships didn’t even make it to the six month mark_.

But then again, what if this really wasn’t that different? What if the relationship they had was just approaching its expiration date much slower than the other ones had? Their relationship had certainly started much slower than the other ones had. Maybe she wasn’t special after all. Maybe she was just like all those other people he had been with, and soon he would leave her.

Chloé’s fingers mindlessly brushed her lips as she thought.

She wasn’t his first anything, but he was her first _everything_. Her first real partner, her first real kiss, her first real  _love_. She had claimed—and even maybe believed—that she had loved Adrien, but that was before she had known _this_. And this…this was so much more.

But for him? He had kissed so many before her. A pang of jealousy knotted up in her stomach as she thought of Nathanaël kissing someone else. It didn’t help that she had actually seen him kissing the man he had been dating when they’d become friends. She had lied to herself then, telling herself that it didn’t bother her nearly as much as it did. But now there was no lying. She hated it. She absolutely hated the idea of Nathanaël ever kissing someone who wasn’t her. She didn’t want him to kiss someone else. She didn’t want him to love someone else.

But what if he didn’t even love her? Sure this was the longest relationship he had ever been in and they were very happy, but the word had never been said. It was like some unspoken rule that they had both unwittingly agreed upon. Like an invisible wall—albeit a very thin and nearly nonexistent one, but one that separated them nonetheless. Like the elephant in the room.

The subject of her thoughts interrupted them by plopping down on the bed next to her, making her bounce a bit in the process. He leaned on his elbows facing her with a wide smile.

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?”

Chloé turned her head so she could look at him. His wild red hair hung in his face but the glow of his eyes shined through anyway. His shoulders were hunched and his fingers interlocked as he leaned forward, making him look like a teenage girl waiting to hear the latest gossip.

“You,” she responded softly. She smiled as she reached up to brush her fingers through his hair, pulling it back behind his ear. His giddy smile shifted into a warm one.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Nathanaël smiled at her—a beautiful, brilliant smile. Then he leaned in and reminded her just why it was that his kisses meant so much to her.

His lips were thin but soft and they glided over hers with elegant ease. The twin piercings in his lower lip dragged against her skin, sending a strange but known delight through her. She breathed in deep—inhaling the intoxicating scent of his skin—and wound her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. He settled against her with ease—the kind of ease that came with kissing the same person numerous times, each time growing more and more familiar with their body and their habits and their likes and their dislikes. Everything was so much closer—so much _better_ —than it had been in the very beginning, when they were still discovering each other. Sure, Nath’s experience had certainly given him quite a lead, but even the best one-night stand couldn’t possibly measure up to the kind of quality contact that came with long-term relationships.

…Right?

That’s what she wanted to think. And that’s what she wanted to think that he thought too. But Chloé wasn’t like Nathanaël. She had never experienced a one night stand, nor had she ever even felt the desire to form a casual relationship with anyone. If their initial encounters were anything to go off of, she couldn’t possibly imagine them ever being better than this, but that could just be because this was all she’d known.

“Hey,” he whispered against her lips. He kept close, not quite parting from her, but ceased his movements to speak. “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” she whispered back. She didn’t open her eyes. She didn’t have to. She could feel his smile brush against her lips.

“What about me?” he asked, resting his forehead against hers. She ran her fingers through his soft hair almost subconsciously; it was such a natural thing for her to do these days.

Then, before she’d given her mouth permission to speak, the words that had been haunting her slipped out. “That I want to be your last first kiss.”

The air stilled around them for a brief moment as they both realized what she had said. Chloé opened her eyes to find his waiting for her. She waited. The words were out now and there was no taking them back, for better or for worse. She waited for everything to come crashing down. She waited for him to pull away. She waited for him to flee, to get away from this dangerous commitment he had somehow trapped himself in.

But he didn’t. He stayed absolutely still, his forehead remaining pressed against hers, as he seemingly formed his reaction.

Mere seconds passed but to Chloé they may as well have been long agonizing hours as he stayed there like that, just gazing into her eyes as if he were searching for something. After a few seconds though, he must have found whatever it was. He smiled—a warmer smile than she had ever received from him, which was really saying something—and kissed her forehead.

“I love you too Chloé.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series that I just decided I'm making. It will consist of drabbles that bounce all over the timeline of Nathanael and Chloe's relationship in this little universe that I've created. Updates will be far from regular as this will really only be worked on when I a) have free time and b) want to. Hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
